big_brother_1_game_show_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother's first season on Game Show Studios premiered on Saturday 6th October 2018. There will be 12 housemates, with applications ending on 30th September 2018. It will be hosted by williamgoulden264. The show will end on Saturday 24th November 2018 after 50 days, as it was announced on 11th November 2018. It ended on 24th November, with Pink as the winner, after 50 days and also 7 weeks. News The show was rumoured in August 2018. On 3rd September 2018, williamgoulden264 confirmed Big Brother would be in Game Show Studios, lasting for 50 days. It was based on the US version. The Sets are all now based on UK sets. Housemates The Housemates will offically be confirmed on 30th September, fully announced by 5th October 2018. In a later statement, the host said they are in discussions for the first 3. In September 2018, it was confirmed lozza181 and ozmaofoz1 were the 1st & 2nd housemates. On 29th September, it was confirmed xBlueerose and SpaceNinja1000 were the 3rd & 4th housemates. On 30th September, mlg gaming was confirmed as the 5th housemate. During the day of the Launch, MR became the 6th housemate, Chase became the 7th housemate, while lolachad1234 became the 8th housemate. HP became the 9th housemate and Ninja became the 10th housemate. Renewal It was confirmed on 9th September that Big Brother could return for a second series. Then, it was confirmed it would return for a second series. Eviction On 6th October, it was confirmed that, due to Lola's double eviction vote, 3 people would face the first eviction. The first eviction aired on 13th October hosted by williamgoulden264. It was delayed until 9.35pm and ended at 10.40pm. The second and third evictions aired on 20th October, once again hosted by williamgoulden264. It aired at 7.00pm - 8.05pm with a Movie Special. The third eviction will air on 27th October. The third eviction saw MR return, and a delay and airing at 10.45pm - 11.55pm on 27th October and a twist. The fourth eviction aired from 7.00pm - 8.20pm, the longest yet, with Pink getting a ticket to The Final. The fifth eviction will air on 10th November at 7.00pm, with Loz and Lola facing a ticket to The Final. It was pushed to 11th November at 5.00pm instead. It instead aired at 7.00pm - 7.35pm, the shortest yet, with Loz getting a ticket to The Final and MLG evicted. The sixth eviction aired on 17th November at 7.50pm till 8.20pm, Lola won the ticket, and Hedwig got evicted. The Final will air on 24th November at 7.00pm, where either Pink, Loz, Lola, Ninja or Misty will win. The Final aired at 9.30pm - 10.30pm, with Pink as the winner. Misty (xBlueerose) Evicted on 13th October 2018 (Day 8), Entered, 6th October (Day 1) Misty (xBlueerose) Returned on 14th November (Day 40), Entered, 6th October (Day 1). chaseyman7 (chase) Evicted on 20th October 2018 (Day 15) Entered, 6th October (Day 1) SpaceNinja1000 Evicted on 27th October 2018 (Day 22) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). MRFLIMFANG (MR) Evicted on 3rd November 2018 (Day 29) Entered, 6th October Day 1). Mlggaming (MLG) Evicted on 11th November 2018 (Day 37) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). HpTheBoy (Hedwig) Evicted on 17th November 2018 (Day 43) Entered, 26th October (Day 21). Misty (xBlueerose) 5th Place on 24th November 2018 (Day 50) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). Lola (LolaChad1234) 4th Place on 24th November 2018 (Day 50) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). Ninja (light) 3rd Place on 24th November 2018 (Day 50) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). Loz (lozza181) Runner Up on 24th November 2018 (Day 50) Entered, 6th October (Day 1). Pink (ozmaofoz2) Winner on 24th November 2018 (Day 50) Entered, 6th October. Tickets to The Final On 27th October, williamgoulden264 revealed that 2 people would face a vote to win a place in The Final of Big Brother. Pink and HP will face the vote, on 3rd November. It will be revealed when the 4th evictee comes out. It was announced that a brand new set would open, a set for BB7 UK for the rest of the series, and then the BB2 Set, based on BB9 UK will be back for the second series. The BB7 UK set was dismissed, with the owner saying just better for either the BB9 UK (BB2 Set) to return or our BB1 set to be back.. The USA set (BB1 Set) is expected to be back for 3rd November show, after 2 weeks of not airing from the set. Host, williamgoulden264 said: It feels like home there and we loved it, i am happy to go back and express my excitement, it will be enteraining and so fun. ''Lola and Loz will face a ticket for the next show. On 17th November at 7pm, Lola, Lily and Ninja will face a ticket, one will win, two face the chop, and one is out and the other is in The Final. Pink, WINNER TICKET (Day 29), 3rd November, Entered (Day 1) 6th October Lozza181, (loz), WINNER TICKET (Day 37), 11th November, Entered (Day 1), 6th October. LolaChad1234 (lola) WINNER TICKET (Day 43), 17th November, Entered (Day 1), 6th October. Week 6 vote On 12th November, there was a change to the voting where the audience voted to save 2 housemates. The percentages were announced as: Lola - WINNER TICKET - 75% to save Ninja - SAFE - 25% to save Hedwig - EVICTED - 0% to save The Jury On 17th November, it was announced that The Jury would vote for The Winner. And not the public. On 21st November, The First Jury member was announced. On 22nd November, the second one was confirmed. MLGGAMING (MLG) - JURY NUMBER 1 HpTheBoy (HP) - JURY NUMBER 2